Hit The Iron While It's Hot
by Colours Doyle
Summary: Sometimes you have to do things quickly, and painfully, when you have the opportunity because you never know when you might loose the chance. Title subject to change, Notches On The Tin Man's Bedpost sequel! Tony/Riley
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I'm back for a sequel! Updates won't be very frequent as I will be in Europe for the next month, but I'll be updating when I can. And here's a short little taste of what will happen within this story, so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

_She was ravishing, walking down the isle of flower pedals, holding a beautiful bouquet of white roses, on the arm of her step-father. And now she stood in front of Tony, her eyes lined in happiness as he took her hands. "Riley, I love you. I don't think I could ever stop loving you. So that is why I, Anthony Edward Stark, promise to be your husband. Even if you do throw every TV out the window, even if you act out on impulse, teach our children the morals of narcotics, or fail to listen to a single word I say." Riley laughed quietly, but never broke the gaze they held, "I vow to love you even in your worst moods and your random spouts of creativity when you ignore me for days on end. I promise to take cooking lessons and make your favourite chocolate chip pancakes on Saturdays. I promise to care for you when you're sick, and try not to burn the soup. I promise to protect you from any and every threat that is brought upon us. I promise to, well, love you for the rest of our days." He ran his thumb over her knuckles, wishing to kiss his girlfriend terribly but that could wait until she was his wife._

_She breathed in, "I, Riley Molly McDermott, intend to be your wife til the end of our times. I promise to not get angry when it seems you might love your cars more than you love me, I promise to love you despite your tendency to hit on every other woman you see, or your general cocky attitude that never gets old. I promise to bandage your wounds and heal your woes. I will take out the garbage and even clean up a bit around the house if I feel like it. I promise to stay loyal, and forget our past of dishonesty. I do all this, because I love you and today, I wed to thee." _

_The preacher paused for a moment, just relishing in the beauty of the rare love that was present in front of him, "And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you...husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_And with all the power vested in Tony, he cupped Riley's face in his hands and kissed her like he never kissed her before, because he was now kissing his wife._


	2. When The Time Need Be

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the prologue, really got me hyped up to write more. Now, I'm having a little problem with establishing the story completely, I have a bit of a story line, but I need something _big. _If you have any amazing and fantastic ideas, please share? :)**

**

* * *

**

He took a swing at me and I quickly dodged it and dove to the left to safety. I took a smack at him but he caught my hand in the act and pushed me to the side of the ring. I threw my leg up to throw him off balance and yet again he caught my limb in the act and twisted my ankle. I heard the crunch and crumble of my bones and I yelped as I dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Shit, are you all right, Ri?" Tony knelt down next to me. I grunted and flipped over to my back.

"Whose idea was it to teach me to fight again?" Tony laughed and pulled me up from my disintegrated laze and helped me out of the boxing ring.

I limped to a chair with Tony's help and threw myself to the seat. I was sweaty, Tony was sweaty, we looked like we just had a three hour fucking session. I smirked at the thought, because neither of us had the energy to collude in sexual activity at the moment. In theory, anyway.

Tony knelt down in front of me and rest his arms and head on my knees. We had been doing this everyday since mid April, Tony suggested I learn how to fight and defend myself. After all, I was the wife of Earth's one and only Iron Man, and he did have many enemies. And cue eye roll for that a very large stretch in itself.

He wrapped his arms around my legs and hugged them tightly, I laughed and raked my fingers through his dark brown locks. His hair was always so wonderfully soft, I adored every hair on his head.

Rhodey suddenly walked in mid our silent intimate moment.

"Hey Tony—oh, I'll just come back in a minute then." I laughed and began to stand when Tony tackled me to the couch.

"Tony!" His body rested on mine, and then his lips rested on mine.

When he pulled back he spoke softly, "Let's make babies." I rolled my eyes, his sex drive is unbelievable. He wrapped me up in his arms and lifted me life a child. "You know, I love how thin you are." I enveloped his waist in my legs.

"Hmm?" I kissed him slowly.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled into the sweet kiss. He walked out of the room into the hall, pushing my back against the wall. I felt like our life should be filmed and turned into a romance because we experience scenes of love like this everyday. Our fiery sex drives to blame for that. I kissed him again, I loved the way our lips sounded when they parted.

"Let's go to the bedroom." He pulled me closer to him and I felt his arc reactor in between my breasts, and something else down below. He walked us to the bedroom and threw me onto the mountainous clumps of soft, thin sheets, crawling on top of me he hummed a familiar tune. He had such a nice voice, I loved it when he sang, though he could do it too much and then it's time for him to shut up.

As he was about to peel his shirt off I stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"Let's really make a baby." He raised his eye brows at my statement.

"Like...a real baby?" I nodded, biting my bottom lip, of course I wanted a baby. I mean, we aren't getting any younger. "Like a big-belly, stretch marks, morning sickness, weird cravings and mood swings, all of it?"

I laughed and pecked his lips, "Yes."

Our lips mated and Tony's hands and fingers strayed to several areas of my body that left my teeth tingling and my eyes wild.

* * *

"_McDermott, get down, get down, get down!" Sargent Cove yelled from yards away, I didn't know what he was talking about, everything—everyone was fine. _

"_What's going on?" I was just a mere war journalist, I didn't know anything other than my preconceived thoughts and two and a half years of reporting in Iran, Afghanistan was too rough and I didn't enjoy it one bit, but maybe he knew something that I didn't._

"_McDermott! Get down NOW!" And I bent down, holding my bag and camera to my chest. Before I could think anything else there was an explosion behind me and I jumped to the left before any stray pieces of a truck could crush me. I breathed in and began to run as the village was being raided. My leg caught in a ditch and I fell to the sand, there were ditches all over this goddamned place. My camera flew from my neck and landed several feet in front of me._

"_Shit!" I scrambled to a crawl and scooped the camera up and threw it into my backpack. I ran for safety but slid to a stop as I was spotted by foreign soldiers. One held a gun to my chest, I threw my hands up._

"_Ki vagy te? Te egy amerikai katona?" He yelled at me, I didn't know what he was saying._

"_I—I don't know," I said softly, "I don't know what you're asking of me!"_

"_You American soldier?" He asked with a thick accent that I could hardly understand, but I understood._

"_I am American," he tightened his grip on his gun and I put my hands up higher, without words telling him that I mean no threat, "but—but! I'm just a journalist, I write articles for a paper, I'm not a soldier, I swear!" _

_He put his gun down very slowly, his eyes on me like flies on roadkill and I lowered my hands just as slowly as he'd lowered his gun. I breathed in slightly and he called another man over. Oh, shit. I had to get away._

_I began to turn slowly but he brought up his gun once again and hit my temple with the butt of it. I fell to the sand on my knees and the man he called over yelled at me._

"_What affiliations do you have with the US Army?" This man spoke with very practiced yet thick accented English. _

_My ears rang and my vision grew blurry but I had to answer him if I didn't want anything worse happening to me._

_I struggled to stay on my knees as I spoke, "I'm a journalist reporting w—with—with essays of the war for Karen Slatery, I have n—no ties with the army, I'm only here for research." I stuttered and I lied a bit, but he didn't have a clue. He narrowed his eyes at me and I wobbled on my frail knees when he finally brought the butt of his gun and hit my head, and...black..._

I shot up from the pillow, breathing heavily, sweat on my face. I sighed, just a dream. I hit my head with my hand, trying to knock out those sick and terrifying memories.

"Fucking—goddammit-" I paused for a second, remembering something, "-shit!" I jumped up, I had a deadline in about ten hours. Fuck.

Tony rustled in the bed next to me, I kissed his forehead and stood. I dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt that had oily hand prints from when Tony had undoubtedly mistook my shirt for a hand rang. I grabbed my recorder and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

About two hours later I still had nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Which was fucking great considering I had a deadline in oh, eight hours. The Post was currently ringing me at the moment, they had called me three times before, and I only ignored their call, much like I was doing right now.

"You'll get words when I want to give them to you." I said to myself as I threw my phone on the bed.

I hit record, "Deadline in two hours. No need to panic, huh? Just another deadline, I'll just lash together a few raw facts, little bit of old negro wisdom, and this nightmare is over." I spoke slowly, but with edge, hoping words of beauty would pull themselves through my pauses. I sighed. "Goddamn your organization..." I began to rant about the flaws in organization for a bit when I felt the bed move behind me. I stopped speaking and turned around to see Tony watching me casually. "E—what?"

He shrugged, "I like watching you work." I laughed.

I threw myself backwards and looked up at the ceiling, "You like watching me talk poetically about nothing when I should be covering strong facts and structures that _outline the thoughts and plans of journalism for the future."_ I spoke, mocking the man that had given me the assignment.

"Well if you don't want to do the article, don't."

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to get the papers used to uh—'Riley McDermott-_Stark'_." He smiled and kissed me, "Ugh, morning breath, go brush your teeth."

Tony laughed as he stood, "I love you too, sweetie."

He walked to the bathroom and I sat back up and sighed.

"Well kid, you gonna write that damned article or not?" I turned around quickly and saw Hunter leaning against the window smoking a cigarette.

"Oh...shit."

I didn't need any CT scans, no doctor mummblegummble, all I needed was to see that dead man and I knew that the cancer was back.

* * *

Inhale...exhale. I peered down at the ocean beneath me, it was pretty calm, and so beautiful. It had to be at least five hundred feet to the surface from where I stood on the roof of Tony's house. My toes wiggled in the wind as the hung over the edge and I smiled. I inhaled, and exhaled slowly.

I've never jumped into water from this high of a point before, but now is as good a time as ever.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" Hunter called from behind me, I only smiled. "Christ, if you're going to be crazy, you might as well be paid for it, or else they'll lock you up."

I laughed, and looked back at him, "Who says?" And I jumped off the roof, squeezed my eyes shut as I plummeted through the air and crashed into the water. I felt everything stop, everything as my entire body sank into the ocean. I opened my eyes as I floated to the top, seeing through the crystal clear body of water I re-surfaced, sputtering out the water that had escaped through my lips. I breathed in heavily and squinted in the sunlight as I looked up.

"Riley! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tony yelled from the roof, I was surprised I could hear him.

I flipped back and just floated like a log, "I'm swimming, what does it look like?" I could practically hear Tony sighing in frustration, it made me laugh.

"Well when you're finished I hope you'll figure out a way to get back up because I'm not helping you!"

"Thanks, I love you too!" I called after him as he walked back inside. Is it such a terrible thing to have a little excitement? Christ.

I swam around for about an hour or so before a nice couple picked me up in their yacht and then drove me back to the house. I was dripping and soaked to the bone as I slipped into the house.

I tiptoed the best I could but as I turned the corner Tony stood in jeans and a t-shirt, dry as a desert compared to me. I gave him a guilty but innocent smile.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, I knew what was coming, I felt like I was a child who did everything wrong and he was the punishing father. And yet, there was a reason I loved him.

"Was that fun? I've never jumped off the roof before." I laughed, and that's the reason. I jumped onto him and hugged him tightly, soaking him.

"You want to do it with me tomorrow?" He nodded, smiling. I felt like we were teenagers who do any and everything we could. But I did things for different reason, I knew I was going to get done in by this fucking cancer, I just wanted to do things before I didn't get the chance anymore. But I couldn't tell Tony that, however understanding he is, I just couldn't tell him; he'd be too worried and try to throw me into a hospital. So, no, I won't tell him until the time need be, comes.

* * *

**Well?**


	3. The Ground Beneath My Feet

**Hey, thanks for my reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

My eyes stared at the ceiling. My sad, boring eyes never left that section of carefully embroidered paint, not even to check the time. I was alone, again. Tony was gone, again. I guess I shouldn't be complaining, Tony was saving lives and protecting innocents and shit. And I had nothing else to do but sigh.

The sun was rising, so it's around five in the morning, I couldn't sleep because I was worried about the man that should be laying right next to me. If he dies, I'll kill him. And because that makes a world of sense, there really isn't much I can do. I could pray, if I did pray, but I don't so that's a practical option.

Well, without him here I've nothing to do. I could visit someone. Liam? No, he's still pissed at me for teaching Staison how to say 'son-of-a-cock-loving-whore'. I could see Steve? Yeah, I haven't talked to him in a while, and maybe if I left early enough I could catch him before he went to work.

I took a quick shower, and left the house by six.

It took about an hour to get to Los Angeles, and it took a while but I finally found his street.

"First house on the left...second house on the left...and...third house on the left." I pulled to the front of Steve's house and stepped onto the side walk. I peered around at his yard, it looked as if someone got pissed and started distroying the yard with a shovel.

As I walked up the steps I saw the Steve was already out and had his back to me checking his mailbox.

"What the fuck happened to your yard?"

"Oh, uh, raccoons." He said, not even giving me glance.

"Oh, hmm..." He looked up at me for a second then looked back at his mail. Then his eyes shot back up to me and he smiled. "Hey Stevie."

He enveloped me in a hug and I gladly accepted.

"How have you been? I have seen you in...shit, almost a year."

"I know, I've been good. Uhm," I held up my left hand to show him the lovely ring that was a symbol of Tony's and I's marriage, "I got married."

"I heard, come in I just put on some coffee." He led me in and I took a seat in the kitchen. "So, uh, why didn't you invite me to your uh, commencement of holy matrimony?" He asked as he sat in front of me.

"You hate Tony, Steve." I knew he did, he made an effort to let me in on that opinion of his on a regular daily basis.

"But I don't hate you."

"Would you have enjoyed being there anyway?" He was silent for a moment.

"No, I guess I wouldn't have." I sighed, oh hell.

"Exactly."

Steve stood from his chair and brought two mugs from a cabinet and the large mug of coffee to the table. "Well, are you happy?"

I didn't have to think about that for one second, "Yeah, I am." He poured the black coffee to the rim.

"And where is Mr. Iron Man right now?"

I sighed, "Fulfilling Iron Man duties."

"Ah. He gone often?"

I shrugged, "Not regularly, but every now and then."

Steve nodded, and said not a word but I knew what he was thinking.

"Writing anything new?"

"Just pulling articles out of my ass for any magazine or paper that calls me, but I've declined most of the assignments."

Steve sipped on his coffee, still too hot to begin drinking throughouly, "Why's that?"

"I just don't feel like leaving, my life's too good right now. I can just stay at home with Tony and write from there, I love it." I felt proud of my life, I really did, but I could tell Steve could see right through my words, he was so damn good at that.

"What's going on, Riley?"

"Nothing," I laughed, "Nothing's going on." Steve gave me a look, he gave me _that _look. I rolled my eyes, "Nothing's fucking going on."

"Mmhmm, sure."

We talked for about two hours, it was nice, but every now and then he'd bring up the question of what was going on, but I never told him. I don't want pity, I don't want people to worry about me.

As I gave Steve a goodbye hug I felt him hold on tighter when I tried to pull away. I hugged him tighter as well, we both knew that our friendship was coming to an end and was no more, if there was anything left at all. When he finally pulled away he kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes with determination.

"You know I love you, right?" I smirked and nodded, "In every meaning of the word...And this thing that's going on with you that you won't tell me, you need to tell Tony. No matter how much I don't like the guy, he needs to know what's going on with his wife, you feel me?"

I suppressed the need to roll my eyes, and nodded weakly, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him again. "I love you too Stevie. I'll...see you on the flip side?"

He laughed, "Yeah."

I punched him playfully on the arm and walked down the steps.

"Let me know how that coyote urine goes!" I yelled as I stepped into my car. I breathed in when I was behind the wheel, turned the key, and pulled away from the curb, and pulled away from a great friendship that I was going to miss.

* * *

I was hanging from the chandelier in the dining room reading a novel by Valdimir Nabokov when Tony limped into the room.

I looked up when I heard his heavy foot steps enter the room, he was still in his suit, he was very roughed up.

"Hey babe." I said and went back to reading my book. I was becoming light headed, it was an invigorating feeling.

"Hey...Riley..." He said with an odd curiosity in his voice, "How are you?"

"Good. Did your mission go well? You were gone for...a while." I paused in between my words as I stretched out my jaw, it was becoming crampy.

"It went terrible," he sighed and sat at the table I hung above, I was surprised the chair didn't break, "Rhodey completely demolished my silver suit."

"Awh, poor baby. Is Rhodey okay?" I asked as I turned the page.

"Oh, yeah, he's fine, broke his arm, though it could've been a lot worse."

"And you're fine?"

"Oh, yeah, I hardly ever get injured on missions." Tony said with a gaunt tone. I scoffed slightly.

"Well good, I was worried, didn't sleep a wink all night."

"You were worried about me?" I closed my book.

"Of course I was, I always worry about you...here, help me down." He reached up and let me fall into his arms. Setting me down he kissed me slowly.

"I missed you." I smiled and traced his facial hair.

"...I missed you too." I followed him to the work shop and watched his suit being removed. He walked over to me and slipped his arms over my shoulders. I suddenly lost a breath but caught it before I went into a coughing fit.

He pulled away, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Nothing is fucking wrong."

"Then why are you getting so defensive? Hmm? Tell me, let me in." He cupped my face with his hands and looked at me with intent.

"Nothing's wrong Tony, I'm fine. Everything is utterly and beautifully perfect." I smiled and nuzzled my head on his chest and closed my eyes, "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Riley."

We stood like that for so long, I don't think either of us wanted to let go of the other, I know I never wanted to let go.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" Tony asked after he heard my stomach call to the world of it's hunger.

"I don't know, there isn't much in the kitchen."

"Let's go shopping then." I raised my eye-brows, I've never heard a man say those words ever before in my life. I laughed at his serious face.

"Okay, let's go shopping then."

* * *

We made a list on the way to Target in the car. It was a very extensive list, we were going to be here for a while.

My ankle was throbbing terribly when we walked into Target, I felt like I couldn't walk without support.

"Tony, wait," I stopped him from walking ahead of me with the cart, "My ankle is fucking killing me."

"You want to go back home?"

"No, no," I said, thinking, "I...have an idea." I looked at the cart, then back at him and smirked.

. . .

I used a case of Dr. Pepper as a seat and rode in the cart as Tony pushed it around the store. We made a scene, but who cares? That's who we were.

We spent three hundred dollars on nothing but food and movies and on the way home I felt inspired, so I brought out my recorder and began recording in the car, Tony watched me as I spoke with laughter in his eyes. He always enjoyed it when I went on incessant banter then later turned it into a story.

When we returned home I helped Tony with the groceries and immediately sat down at the table with my old type-writer and began writing.

"Riles, you wanna get me a bottle of white wine in the hall?"

"Yeah, yeah." I walked slowly into the hall way and picked up a bottle of wine from the cabinet but paused when I heard some fumbling about in the other room. I spared a glance at the kitchen then walked towards the sound.

And in the living room, I saw a pretty red head pressed against a black man in a military suit. I tried my hardest not to laugh as I hurried back to the kitchen.

"Tony, Tony, come here." I whispered, pulling him into the hallway.

"What is it?"

I put my finger to my lips then pointed to Pepper and Rhodey. I smiled rose on his lips and I could tell he was trying not to laugh as I did.

He suddenly cleared his throat, and they jumped several feet apart.

"You and Rhodey, huh?" He addressed Pepper and I couldn't hold it in and I let out a loud laugh, leaning against Tony for support.

* * *

"Read me your story." Tony commanded, lying on the bed. I grabbed the paper and sat next to his lying form.

"_Now, a man once said, "I find the acts that we do out of desperation to not only be the most pathetic actions, but the most comical." The man in question was not a wise man, a learned man, or an old man at that. He was a man of great interest, which with all due respect, had no attractive qualities to him, disregarding his excellent conversational skills. Despite his imperfections though, I felt drawn to speak to him, for he felt as if he did know what he was talking about, which, in my opinion, is quite rare in a world where you can pass yourself off as your neighbor's sister in drag and inherit her uncle's money. The way in which he spoke was captivating, yet, so unrefined._

_I recall the first time I met him very clearly, perhaps the one day in my life I shall never forget. I was on one of my daily outings to the Everlasting Cup, the local coffee joint and breakfast institution, in which I would relish myself in the vivid culture of the teenaged life style. I, in my mid 30's, could watch the young men swooning over women in their hormone and caffeine induced highs, whilst the women simply blushed and giggled and swooned over the men in their hormone and caffeine induced highs. My hours of operation were anywhere from 3pm till 5am, depending on my mood, work schedule, and how much gas I estimated was left in my car, considering that the only gauge that worked in that damned thing was the oil gauge. Nonetheless, the particular day in question being March 17th, was one of no inherent importance. I had occupied my booth for roughly four and a half hours, writing, smoking, drinking coffee, hitting my knee on the bar holding up the table, cursing under my breath, and watching the myriad of prepubescent faces walk in and out of the restaurant.  
_

_The establishment's doors slammed shut from someone who just didn't give enough of a damn to make sure the door eased to a gentle stop, sending a thundering clap throughout the entire restaurant. However, as usual, the teenaged populace wasn't fazed given that they themselves were never considerate enough to close the door without such a noise. Either way, his arrival was for the most part ignored by the general population within the establishment.  
_

_To me, he was just another face that wandered in the breakfast joint, so I passed him off without thinking twice about it, that is, until he meandered into the smoking section. In our little glass prison, we kept to our selves; isolated from the rest of the establishment for fear that our breath would spread like pestilence, infecting the innocents with plague. Regardless, the man took a seat in a booth all to his lonesome, even though there were plenty of open seats in the room, he picked the one booth that gave him the perfect vantage point to look at me as he ate, and for I to look at him while I did nothing of importance for another four hours. It was at this point, I was able to gather an opinion on the fellow, for I figured that if I had to sit here staring across two tables at him for an indefinite period of time, I might as well try and write his life story for him.  
_

_Greasy, un-kept hair, probably a sign of sheer apathy, however that's not foreign in this teenaged wasteland. An old coffee stained white t-shirt lay upon his breast; quit trying to be different, kid. Scruffy facial hair that wasn't short enough to be considered a five o'clock shadow, so I appropriately dubbed it his 5:45 shadow. I continued listing off stereotypes I thought he might fit under, that is until I realized that the stereotypes I conjured up in my head died fifteen years ago in my sophomore year of high school.  
A wave of embarrassment came crashing over me as a voice broke my train of thought.  
_

_"Well, are you going to just sit there and stare at me for another ten minutes, or will you flatter me with an introduction, maybe a conversation?"  
_

_I was at a loss for words. I didn't realize I had been staring at this kid for as long as I had, and could only imagine what I looked like; staring slack jawed at a stranger who just sat down.  
"I... I-" My words were trapped like rats. "I'm so very sorry; I didn't realize I was staring."  
_

_He chuckled softly to himself and replied, "Well, I am accustomed to stares when I enter public places, but never one where I felt so singular in a room full of people. The names Francois."  
_

_I felt relieved that I hadn't offended him, yet I still felt ashamed.  
_

_"Ivy. My name's Ivy."  
_

_At that, Francois pulled out a book from his pocket, opened the pages, which looked as if they would disintegrate at the frailest touch, and said nothing more. The deer-in-the-headlights feeling never seemed more appropriate of an adjective for a situation as it did here, save for the fact I was in no imminent danger, only left with a feeling of sheer confusion. At that I lit another cigarette, and took a swig of my coffee. To my disgust, I had let it grow cold._

_The sun was saying its last goodbyes as it set so peacefully unto the horizon. I got the general feeling that embedded somewhere in the goodbye was a, "Kiss my ass, I'll see you bastards tomorrow." I felt it justified however, but perhaps it was due to my sour disposition towards everyone else. I glanced about my table, and seeing my near empty cigarette box, my full ashtray, my empty cup of coffee, two of my notebooks that seemed to have more coffee stains on them than the amount of coffee I consumed in two weeks, and a few napkins in which I had made a few doodles and caricatures of people who had come into the restaurant that night. –Night well spent- I thought to myself.  
_

_Francois still sat two tables away, buried in the pages of the deteriorating book. He hadn't said anything to anyone since our conversation, save for asking Beatrice, the waitress, for more coffee every once in a while. I looked at my watch, only to realize that my watch hasn't worked since I turned 27, yet I still wore it out of habit. Habit, I imagine is a terrible thing to get caught in. So says the habitual smoker and coffee drinker.  
_

_Curiosity got the best of me, and while it may have killed many cats along the annals of history, I am not a cat, nor do I resemble anything close to a feline. So, I opened my mouth for the first time in hours, "Do you have the time," I said as passively as I possibly could. Francois replied almost instantly without breaking his gaze in his book, "11:40."  
_

_With that, I left. I looked back on the night with no real clarity, having written nothing that will pay the bills, and tortured my bladder, I was ready for bed. I started my car, and slowly backed out of my parking space. The radio was muted, for what reason I couldn't remember why. I had no friends who called me to talk, and I certainly didn't care to call anyone in my address book, so the thought of why exactly I had turned my radio off laid on my mind the entire drive home. Most normal people in that situation would have turned on the radio, but as usual, I deprived myself of a luxury so I may attempt to understand another mystery that I had created.  
_

_The porch light was off as I pulled into the drive way of my one bedroom, one bath, hell hole that I called home. The engine of my ancient Oldsmobile came to a roaring halt as I took out the key and stepped outside the car. My nose was greeted by the smell of the city with undertones of burnt oil. I made my way to the door, fumbling with my keys trying to find my house key. As I opened the door, I cursed aloud. My cat, Jenkees, had yet again left me a present of ammonia on the carpet."_

Tony laughed, rubbing my back, "I love the way you write."

"Do you?" I leaned back onto of him.

"Mmhmm." He pulled my body next to his and I squeezed in next to him. "You know how intelligent our children would be?" I smiled.

"They'd be discovering new elements and writing award winning news articles by the age of five, I know it." Tony laughed, kissing my forehead. "Hey Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you love me?"

Tony thought for a moment, playing with my fingers. "I love you because you are the greatest person I've ever met, the most beautiful, the most intelligent woman in the world. You're sexy, and your sex drive is equally extensive as mine, you're truthful and I trust you. You...are...everything to me, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't mine." I smiled, and yet, I felt so guilty for not telling him about the cancer. "Why do you love me?"

My smile grew bigger and I laced my fingers with his, "You are unlike anyone I've ever met, and only you can make me feel like the ground beneath my feet means nothing, when I'm with you."

* * *

****

Please let me know what you think, I love reviews!


	4. In The Realm Of Doing Things Now

**Hey there. Gee, I sure do hope I get more reviews that I did on the last chapter for this one. I know people are reading this story like crazy, how about some of you tell me how much you like it, or dislike it even, please! I'll love you forever :P I'm sure I'll get at least more that two reviews for this chapter, but I won't keep you any longer than I have to, so enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Well, Mrs. Stark, I'm glad to say that what you have is not cancer." I breathed in a sigh of relief at what the doctor had just told me. I was so grateful that I didn't have that horrid monster of a decease. And yet, it didn't make sense, I still saw Hunter. In fact, he was sitting in the chair in the corner watching me with a smirk on his face. Wasn't this my subconscious' way of telling me to get the hospital or something?

"But I've been experiencing similar symptoms as I did when I last had it..."

"Well, I don't know what your subconscious is trying to tell you this time with the hallucinations...but I've contacted the best psychologist in the business, got you an appointment for next week so that maybe he might be able to figure it out." He said.

I paused, "A...psychologist?" He nodded, "You're kidding me, right?"

The doctor shook his head, his stupid fucking head, "His name is Doctor Cornelius Kime, he's a very intelligent man and very skilled in what he does, and I do believe that you'd find yourself taking a strong liking to him."

I leaned back in my chair and scoffed, "Uh—k, uh...no." This had to be a joke, I was a perfectly stable person, mentally I was the poster person of good health. Wasn't I? I stood and walked out of the office, this is some stupid joke.

"Mrs. Stark! Your appointment's at four next Tuesday!" The doctor called to me as I walked through the halls of the office. I'm not going to go to that damn psychologist.

When I got in my car I pulled my iPhone out and searched through the internet for the number to that damn psychologist's office to cancel that damn appointment. I dialed the number and heard the dial tone in my ear. A dull ring over and over again until I got the answering machine. I checked my watch, it was two-thirty in the afternoon, it was no holiday, it was Monday; there was no reason for the office to be closed. I sighed and hung up. The office actually wasn't that far from here, in the realm of doing things now and getting it over with, I decided it'd be best to go and personally cancel my appointment that my lovely doctor so graciously made without my knowledge.

I pulled out of the cramped parking lot and made my way to Wilshire Boulevard. I don't think I should tell Tony about any of this, it wasn't cancer, and all I had to do was cancel this little appointment and all's over. Simple as pie. And speaking of Tony, my lap vibrated something terribly and I pressed accept.

"Sorry Riley can't come to the phone right now, she's driving and afraid that she'll crash so for the safety of the aforementioned Riley, please leave your name and number and any message you may have and she'll get back to you when all is safe and she has the time to talk." I heard Tony laugh, and I smiled.

"_Well tell Riley that I wanna know where she is, seriously it's been like three hours, I miss you." _I rolled my eyes, yet I smiled, it still made me happy to hear such words coming from a person that wasn't a creepy stalker, and it was nice hearing it from my husband.

"I'll be home soon, I just need to stop by some place and I'll be home in an hour, I promise."

"_Where are you going?"_

Shit, shit, shit—fuck. "Uh, I'll tell you when I get home."

"_Hmm...mhmm, okay, I won't be home when you get here." _Where was he going to be?

"Where will you be?"

"_I can be sneaky and secretive too, I'll see you soon babe, love you."_

I smirked, "Love you too." I hung up. Without a doubt he's probably going to Stark Industries. I laughed to myself as I spotted the office and sped into a parking spot, pretty sure I cut someone off judging by the obnoxious horn that sounded behind me. I didn't feel the least bit sorry.

I climbed up the steps to the building and followed the directions given to me on a sign in the lobby. Third floor. I stepped into the elevator and waited those few awkward minutes in the tiny confined box with people I didn't particularly wish to be around.

With a ding, the door opened on the third floor and I rushed out, spotting 'Dr. Cornelius Kime' written in black letters on the imperfect glass of the door, and turned the knob. When I walked it it was unusually quiet in the waiting room, a few people sat looking at magazines and whatnot, keeping to themselves. I looked around and found the secretary's desk in a room adjacent to the waiting area. Walking in, the woman behind the desk stopped her rambling to a man with his back to me that sat on the corner of her desk.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hey, my name is Riley McDermott...Stark," I almost forgot to add that part in, I'm a bad wife, "I just came by to cancel an appointment, I tried calling earlier but I didn't get an answer."

"Oh, yes, our phones have been acting up a bit as of late." She said just as the man turned to face me. He wore a smart suit, though no tie.

"So your Doctor Coval's referral?" I smirk lay on his thin lips.

I think I had better describe him right away, to get it over with. The poor man was in his forties, he had a large forehead, plucked eyebrows, and very simple but not unattractive features as he sported sporty dark brown hair combed back but curled as his locks had not yet been tamed to the gel, reminded me very much when Tony would do that to his hair. It looked all right on Tony, but looked terrible on this guy.

"I suppose, but I'm here to cancel the appointment."

"Why is that?"

I paused slightly, "Doctor _Coval _had made that appointment for me without my knowing, I know he did it out of generosity, but I'm in no need for any psychological doctoring, thank you." I turned to the secretary, "Uh, that's M-C-D-E-R-M-O-T-T S-T-A-R—"

The doctor interrupted me, "Cynthia change that appointment to right now, Mrs. Stark, would you like to join me in my office?" My mouth hung slightly open as he led me into his office and sat me down on that traditional therapeutic couch and he sat down in front of it, looking at me with simple plain blue eyes.

"Now Doctor Coval tells me you dealt with lung cancer a while back and one of the symptoms was hallucinations." He rested his ankle on his knee, I winced, it looked painful to me, "Now the hallucinations are back yet...no cancer."

I nodded, "Yup, well that basically summed up my problems, thanks." I began to stand but he rested his hand on my shoulder, gesturing me to sit back down. I sighed, I don't know how I was going to explain this to Tony.

"What kind of hallucinations are you having?" He persisted. I knew that if I didn't cooperate, then I'd be here longer.

"I'm seeing...I'm seeing my friend—my dead friend." He nodded, "When I first saw him he told me to go to the doctor because I had cancer, I knew it. I just figured it was my subconscious' way of being responsible. But, I dunno now..." And he thought for a moment, then said something I didn't expect.

"How about you tell me about yourself, Mrs. McDermott-Stark." He watched me with a curious face and wandering eyes. I leaned back on the couch and brought my legs up.

"Well, I'm a writer, I'm married to Tony Stark, I'm thirty-three years old, and I believe that I am very well at solving my own...fucking problems." He chuckled slightly, leaning back in his chair.

"I understand. And I've heard about you before, my niece reads your articles and books, she idolizes you." My eyes didn't widen, I was told daily by several different mouths that I was their idol, "She won't believe that I met the great Riley McDermott."

"-Stark." I added.

"Stark, Riley McDermott-Stark." He nodded and had a very peculiar smirk on his face, I wasn't sure if I liked it. "Are you happy with your marriage?"

I smiled, thinking of Tony, I wanted to see him, "Yes, I am. We're thinking about children."

"Oh?"

"Well, child. Are you married?"

He shook his head solemnly, "No, sadly, but I have my eyes open. Just haven't met the _one _yet." I laughed.

"Can I fill you in on something?"

"Sure."

"You won't find the 'one', and if you do, you probably won't love them. But you'll find the one you love, that's a one, but not _the_ one." He looked at me momentarily, then smiled slightly.

"Huh." He said in a slight high pitched manner. "That's an interesting statement."

"Isn't it?" I sat up, "I really need to get going, Doctor Kime, but uh—let's...keep that appointment for next Tuesday." He nodded.

"Will do. It's was nice to meet you Mrs. McDermott-Stark, I look forward to next Tuesday." He shook my hand and walked out of the office with the feeling of his eyes on me. I would be lying if I said he didn't creep me out, but I would be lying if I said I didn't like being around him. And maybe he did know what he was doing, who knows? I suppose I'll find out next week.

I stepped into my car and began to drive in the direction of Stark Industries, which was around twenty minutes away. About ten minutes later my phone began ringing, it was the hospital.

"Hello?"

"_Yes, Riley?"_

"Yeah?"

"_You're urine tests have just came in, I feel I should inform you..."_

And I skid to a stop at the information he'd just told me. I was...

I cut down the next ten minutes in route to Stark Ind. to three and a half minutes and parked in the front as I ran into the lobby, pushing a few people out of the way in the process. I stopped abruptly at the front desk and asked where Tony was, breathlessly. She hesitantly grabbed the phone and called his office. She told me he was up there in a meeting, I told her to tell him that he needed to come down here _right now._

"It's important." She looked like she wanted to roll her eyes and I sighed, breathing in and out.

I rested my upper body on the marble counter and told myself to breath in and out.

In a few minutes I saw Tony walk out of the elevator with Pepper, I don't know why she was with him. But I didn't care whether she was with him or not.

"What's the big emergency, Riley?" I breathed in, biting my bottom lip trying to contain my smile. "What's wrong?"

"...I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**And I need name ideas! Let me know! Boy _and _girl would be great!**


	5. Drunken Montgomery

**Hey guys, this chapter's a bit short and you may all absolutely hate me after this chapter, but you know...lol. I hope you enjoy and if you do so happen to hate me by the end of this chapter, please express that hatred through favouriting, alerting, and reviewing :) And if you still love me, I'd advise you to do the same, only expressing your love and adoration for me and my story. ;)**

* * *

"Ugh! Won't those stupid sirens _shut up_?" I covered my head with my pillow as I rolled over to Tony in the bed. There had been sirens going off since four this morning, nonstop. They were hurricane sirens but there wasn't even a drop of rain that had fallen from the sky.

"They should stop soon, Riley." Tony had told me over an hour ago, and told me again. I knew he was as aggravated as I was, not only did he have to deal with the annoying sirens, but he also had to deal with my moaning and groaning.

At around six thirty the sirens had finally stopped their incessant ringing and I felt myself unable to fall asleep due to my body hanging over the toilet bowl and heaving out things I didn't even know I had in me. Tony knelt down next to me, holding my hair up so I wouldn't get it into the vomit. Just this tiny little gesture made by him, I knew that I'd picked the right one to stick with.

"I am so glad men don't get pregnant." I laughed.

"Well you know, nowadays it's quite possible."

This would be the first of many morning sickness experiences, each one completely different than the last.

A month later I was starting to develop a stomach. I never, ever had a stomach, so naturally I was a little self-conscious. I then laughed at myself for feeling self-conscious, it was dumb to feel that way.

I had been working very hard on writing lately, articles and everything. I'd been traveling from Malibu to several different colleges around the United States to be a guest speaker, I even spoke at Berkeley; my beloved college. Tony would come with me sometimes, and other times he'd have to stay in LA for the company. I missed not having him with me, but it gave me time to write and think clearly by myself.

It seemed like such an odd fallacy that I had a baby child growing inside of me, and I never forgot for one second that there was as Tony would always touch my stomach, smiling. I know he didn't have a doubt in the world, and neither did I. Doctor Kime said that I was the most confident soon-to-be-mother he'd ever seen, that made me proud. And yet, I was scared out of my gourd.

I haven't the slightest clue on how to raise a child. And neither does Tony, we are the two most incapable people that there was. It seems like God decided to take the alcoholic and narcotic riddled woman of words and the cocky, pretentious man-whore who's an utter genius, mash them together and just for kicks he decided to through a kid in there. What a sick sense of humour that God has. We'll make it through it though, I'm sure of it.

"I like Jonathan, nice strong name." Tony said, running his fingers up and down my arm.

"It's kind of...plain, don't you think? And besides, how do we know it's going to be a boy?"

"Well, how do we know it's not?"

I chuckled, "I like Jude, or Montgomery."

"Ooh, I like that...Montgomery Stark." I smiled at Tony's voice, he was getting so excited about names, it made me laugh. "And for a girl?"

"Kathryn?" I sat up on my elbows and looked at him. "What?"

"Seriously? You have got to be the most unimaginative being I've ever met." I lied back down and heard Tony chuckle.

"How about uh...Althea?" I sat up again.

"That's Greek, isn't it?" Tony nodded his noggin.

"Means 'healer'."

"I like it. I like Athena as well."

"Let's name our son Cornelius." I laughed, that was my cat's and my psychologist's name, now my son's?

"Let's not."

* * *

I hummed along with the radio as I waited for the water to boil on the stove, I was reading a bit of Hunter's book while he spoke gauntly about his excavates in Las Vegas. I had learned to ignore him, Dr. Kime helped me with that, for which I was thankful. I met with him every Tuesday at four and stayed for about an hour, sometimes two. And I still had yet to tell Tony about it as well, I'm really terrible at that, but it just wasn't the right time.

I woke up knowing today wasn't a very good day for me, it was a Wednesday, I was pissy and my head hurt. My nerves were all over the place. So what else to do on shitty evening of a shitty day than make myself tea and enjoy a good book.

The water had begun to boil and I quickly slipped in three tea bags and waited for the rich, brown colour to consume the liquid as it's own. I pulled the tea bags out, holding them above the pot so that the water will drip out of them before I threw them away. Dropping a few ice cubes into a glass, I poured myself a nice cup of steaming tea.

I sat up on the island and meditated, hoping to calm all my nerves and the babies nerves as well down, as I suspect they are the reason I've been so edgy today. I drank my tea, and poured another cup.

"Shut up, Hunter, I don't care." I told him, stopping him mid-sentence. He closed his mouth and tilted his head to the left, looking behind me. He disappeared as footsteps could be heard in the hall way. I saw Tony walk into the kitchen slowly, and leaned against the door frame, watching me.

"Hey." I smiled, he didn't smile back, his hands in his jacket pockets. "Something wrong?" Of course something was wrong, Tony never acted like this. He walked toward me, motioning with his hands.

"Get down from the counter," I slowly followed his order, and stood in front of him, "What's his name?"

I set my cup down, "Who are you talking about?"

"That man you see, every Tuesday? Hmm? Who is he?" I could smell the faintest hint of alcohol on his breath, oh Jesus Christ.

"Tony, I'm not—"

"Then how come you are gone every goddamn Tuesday?" I just looked at him, was he really this illogical? Did he have a reason not to trust me?

"Listen to me. I'm not cheating on you."

"Then where the fuck are you going?" He yelled at me, grabbing me by upper arms and shaking me like I was just a simple rag doll. He was drunk, he always yells and becomes violent when he's drunk. But he's never touched me at all like this, and for once, I was terrified and I didn't know what to do.

I pushed myself out of his grasp and breathed in, this was not how I wanted to tell him, "I've been seeing a psychologist, Tony."

He blinked a few times, just looking at me with his drunken eyes, and then he laughed. "Oh, that's even _better, _my wife who's going to have a baby is _insane_, well thanks for letting me know babe, I'm glad you told me!" Tony ran into me as he swayed out of the kitchen to the hall where he opened the wine cabinet. I followed him, my drunken husband, and I couldn't have made a more stupid decision to do so.

Tony gulped down half a bottle of whiskey and turned to me. This cannot be Tony, it just can't be, it wasn't!

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh what do you have to cry about, your not the one who's wife doesn't trust him enough to tell him she's going to a fucking psychologist!" And the tears fell down my face.

"I'm sorry Tony, I wasn't going to tell you but I didn't—"

"Oh like fuck you were!" He screamed and threw the bottle at me, I moved to the right quickly and watched it smash into a million pieces against the wall, liquor spilling down to the floor.

I couldn't speak, it was like someone had ripped out my vocal cords and cut out my tongue as I couldn't even make a sound, not even a sob.

But my muscles seemed to have another plan for me as I was determined to walk straight to the basement, I grabbed my keys, and drove off, leaving that drunken stranger in my own house alone.


	6. Will You Apologize Now

I couldn't see straight, I couldn't think straight, tears clouded my vision and thoughts of defeat clouded my mind. I drove the best I could through the highway, Hunter sat in the passenger's seat not saying one word, not even my subconscious dare speak a sentence to me.

When I entered the LA city limits I sped through the town, I just wanted to go...home. I pulled up to my apartment building and parked in my usual spot, I used my old key to get in, and it began raining. I looked up to the sky, and sighed, thinking melodramatic thoughts of my tears mixing with the rain.

"You sad too?" I asked the sky, the only response I got was a clap of thunder. Hunter accompanied me on my way up to my apartment, and when I'd finally got to the top floor I unlocked my door and flicked on my light. Everything was just as I'd left it, last year.

"You might want to check that face of yours, kid." Hunter told me, I wrinkled my eyebrows, not knowing what he was talking about. I walked into my bathroom, flicking the light on I almost jumped at my appearance. I had several cuts on the left side of my face from when Tony had thrown the bottle, the shards of glass must have felt my face an appropriate place to land. I sighed and began cleaning my face with rubbing alcohol and a rag.

I walked through my apartment to my room and crashed into my bed.

"You know you have an interview in New York in a week, right?"

I groaned into the mattress, "Yes I know, I know, I know." I pulled the blankets over me and tried to sleep, but the storm and this evening's events plaguing my mind. I think I eventually dosed off at around three in the morning, no dreams at all.

When I awoke it had stopped raining, but was extremely muggy so I decided to stay in for today and listen to some music. As I was pouring some apple jacks I'd borrowed from Mrs. Levitt on the seventh floor, I heard the irritating buzzing of my apartment being called from downstairs.

I walked with my bowl over to my door and leaned against the wall next to the speaker. I pressed the button.

"...Hello?"

It was a moment before a response came, but it came, _"Riley..."_

I felt like going right down those stairs and punching him square in the jaw, but I also didn't feel like walking all those stairs, and anger wasn't good for the baby's growth, or so I'm told.

"Yes?"

"_Riley, honey, I'm sorry."_

I rolled my eyes at this, "Sorry f-for what? Calling me a cheater, calling me insane, throwing a bottle at my head?" I kept my voice calm, if I kept my voice from getting loud I'd be able to keep my cool.

"_I was drunk Riley, I didn't know what I was doing—"_

"Uh, yeah you did. I know when I'm drunk I have every clue in the world as to what my actions are. I don't want to hear your excuses...I'll speak to you in a bit, if I feel like it."

"_Riley you're—"_

"Ah! End of conversation."

And I pushed the call button down to the lobby over and over again so he couldn't call back up here. I didn't laugh at how stupid I was being and stopped. He didn't reply.

I rushed over to the window and I saw Tony storm out to the lobby in anger. I laughed, son-of-a-bitch deserves that anger and frustration. When he drove off I sat down next to my old record player and listened to some Tom Waits and ate my cereal.

I had my agent, I have an agent now, call and book me a flight to New York for later today at five. I just hoped that whoever was interviewing me, didn't ask anything about Tony. And of course, nothing ever goes the way I want it to.

* * *

"_Sir, Miss Riley's interview on the Late Show starts in five minutes." _JARVIS informed Tony as he was working on putting new breaks on the Audi. He quickly dropped whatever tool he had in his hand, with the mention of this everything in his mind has dissipated in the anticipation of seeing Riley, and he ran over to the TV where it was turned to the Late Show.

David Letterman spoke into the camera after the theme song and clapping had ended.

"Well today, our first guest comes to us from Los Angeles and I'm sure you won't be disappointed. Our guest today has won several awards in the past few years for her articles and novels, she is absolutely brimming with talent and she's the wife of billionaire weapons manufacturer and Iron Man, Tony Stark, please everyone welcome the lovely Riley McDermott-Stark." The audience begin clapping and Riley walks out from the back room onto the stage, she looks beautiful, she always looks beautiful.

She got settled into the chair next to Dave's desk, sitting Indian style. When people always say the camera adds ten pounds, they lied. Riley hardly looks like she has a belly, hardly looking like she was pregnant.

"How are you doing today?"

"Oh, I'm doing as good as I can be, yeah. And you?"

"I'm all right. Now, will you living here in New York now? 'Cause I know you've been living in Los Angeles for quite sometime." David asked her, Tony sat at the edge of his seat.

"I dunno, I love New York, I grew up here, but I think I'll always live in LA. I have an apartment here though."

"Now, I know this is a silly question that people ask all the time on these shows, but which do you prefer LA or New York?"

"Oh, well I dunno, New York is more confrontational—it's a great city." People clapped at that and she smiled.

"You feel like you're more a part of this city than LA?"

"Well let's see, ah...I lived on 14th street for a while—that really made me feel like a part of the city." Tony laughed slightly, "Uh, yeah." She wasn't nervous at all, she was finally getting used to interviews and the attention being on her.

"How would you describe this city?"

"Well, it's like a big ship, uh, you know, and the water's on fire." Tony laughed, "And we're all just going down...I actually, last night I ate at that Shoes and Socks restaurant, or whatever you call it."

"That would be the uh Cup and Sup."

"Cup and Sup, yeah," she laughs, "a buck ninety-nine for all you can stand." She takes a drink of coffee while the audience laughs. She wasn't supposed to drink coffee, she knows that, Tony thought to himself.

"What did you order there? They have some awfully good dishes at the Cup and Sup."

"I had, I don't know, ol' Betty she had the fillet of athletic equipment. I didn't know whether to eat mine or give it a ride home." Tony laughed, leaning back in the chair.

Dave laughs, "Well that does happen. Now you're married to Tony Stark," Riley nods, Tony notices that her eyes narrowed as she watch him, "I'm sure we all know the story of how you two got together, it's quite the romantic story. How have you two been?"

"Well," Riley brought up her left hand, brushing a bit of her red hair from her eyes, and Tony noticed she was wearing her wedding ring, "We are...we're happy. And that's all I've ever wanted, someone to be happy with. Sure we have our ups and downs, but that's just like every other couple out there, granted we're a bit different, but it's all the same on the inside."

"How sweet, now not many people know about your background and past experiences, you usually don't talk much about it in interviews."

"Oh yeah, people just wanted to know the juice about Tony then they throw me out." She laughs and takes another drink.

"Would you mind sharing a bit of how you became a journalist and some of your experiences? They are quite interesting."

"Oh yeah, well I went to school at Berkeley," and Riley explained all of how she became a journalist and her experience with the Afghanistan war until a commercial break. Tony looked up at the ceiling until the show started up again.

"Here today we have Riley McDermott-Stark with us today, and later on we'll have the guys from the show Celtic Thunder, a great performance indeed."

"Those the guys sitting back stage?" Riley asked, Dave nods, "Oh that Ryan fellow, he's the bluest eyes I've ever seen!" She laughs slightly, and Tony gritted his teeth together for a moment out of jealousy. The rest of the show went on as Riley talked about her brother and her nephew. Dave asked towards the end if there would be any Stark babies running around, and she replied, "Mostly likely." And she smiled.

Tony shut the TV off and spoke to JARVIS, "JARVIS, call James Rhodes and ask him to get ready the jet."

* * *

When Tony arrived in New York, it was pouring down buckets and buckets of rain. He knew exactly where he was going and he was going to get his wife back.

He pulled up to her apartment building he waited in the car for a moment, breathing in, figuring out what he was going to say. Breathing in once more and pulled the handle and ran for the door.

Under the shelter of the barely roofed in porch, he scanned the list and hit the button next to Riley's name. It buzzed and he waited for a minute and didn't here anything back. He buzzed again, and nothing.

Tony sighed, buzzing it again, but keeping his finger on the button, "Riley, I don't care if you're mad at me, you have a right to be. But you can't keep running to New York every time you get scared. Riley...you know how different it's been since you left? I don't do anything, at all. For god's sake the only thing I've done in the past two weeks is change the brakes on the Audi and even then I could hardly concentrate enough to do it right..." He sighs and leaned against the wall, and turned to see Riley standing on the sidewalk, completely soaked from head to toe. Her hair drenched to her shoulders and into her eyes, her dark eyes. Tony rubbed his hand over his eyes and stared at her. He expected she'd been there for quite sometime. "Would you accept my apology?"

She looked at him, breathing in, much like he'd been doing not ten minutes ago. She looked up at the sky as the rain drops riddled her face, and she looked back at him.

"I'm not accepting your apology, but if we stay out here any longer we'll get sick or...something." Riley walked up the steps and pushed open the door. "You'd be happy, I actually found an apartment building with an elevator that works."

Tony chuckled and followed her into the elevator. The door closed and she pressed the eighth floor. Riley began peeling off her jacket and wringing it out on the floor.

"Fucking rain, I never liked the rain." She said to herself as she wrung her hair out. Suddenly the elevator halted and the lights went out. Tony heard Riley sigh as a small safety light flicked on.

"Well if this can't get any more cliché..." Tony said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

Riley sat on the ground and leaned against the opposite wall. "Well maybe it's what we need..." She ran a hand over her stomach, "I should apologize, for not telling you about it."

"And I should have never acted that way. I feel so ashamed, Riley." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back until it hit the wall with a thump. She lifts up her hand and gestures for him to sit next to her, he follows as commanded. But he doesn't touch her though, he kept five inches between their bodies. He looked at her and noticed little cuts on her cheek. "Did I do that?"

"Do what?" He reached up and lightly traced over the pink scars. He hadn't seen them when she did her interview, but she was probably caked in make-up then. "Oh...yeah...do you remember?"

He took his hand back, "Only up to the point where I began drinking. But uh, JARVIS showed me the video."

Riley nodded, "Good." She moved over to him and leaned against his shoulder. "I know how sorry you are...I can tell."

He smiled slightly, "I meant what I said outside, it was so different not having you around. It became depressing."

"Oh, wouldn't want you to be depressed now." She said sarcastically.

"No, that's your job." She snorted, "Isn't that why you've been seeing that silly little psychologist?"

Riley sat up and looked at him, "No, I've been having hallucinations of Hunter S. Thompson, but it's just my subconscious just taking on a...mind of it's own." She rested back on his side.

"Well you could have talked to me about it, I wouldn't have judged you."

"I know, I don't know why I didn't tell you...I guess I just felt like I could overcome whatever was going on in my brain quick enough to where it wouldn't be a problem. But apparently that didn't work out very well." Tony wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, he didn't care that she was soaked, all he cared about was that she was back in his arms and she was going to stay there.

* * *

**Well? I hope you like it. And oh, I know that David Letterman is in San Francisco or something like that, not New York, but let's just say his show's in NY just for this story. It might be a while before I update again, but I have a plot outline that I really want to go with, I just need some inspiration. I'll find it soon though.**

**Also, I was thinking about writing either a Gothika or a Home For The Holidays fan fic, what do you think? **


	7. Just Full Of Surprises

**Hey this is going to be a very short chapter, but I think you'll find interest in it. I hope you enjoy, and review!**

* * *

"And these are cylinders?" I asked, pointing to a clump of metal in the engine of Tony's stupid hot rod car.

Tony nodded, "And the acceleration rate seems to be declining." He said, looking at a small screen to his left. And you know, as much as this is interesting, it is in fact way over my head; I was never good in physics.

"Ah." I said, reaching into the engine once more and tugging on a tube, "And what's this?"

"Don't touch that!" I pulled my hand away quickly but I'd already loosened it and the tube sprayed out a dark brown liquid like a water fountain.

"Ahh!" I screamed and laughed, getting covered in the oil. Tony quickly grabbed the tube and fastened it back into place, he himself slightly covered in oil. I laughed at his annoyed appearance and he soon joined me. He crawled over to my side of the car and rubbed his oily hands over my oily hair.

"I love you, but I am never letting you touch an engine again." I laughed and he kissed me. The music that was playing in the background suddenly quieted and we heard footsteps on the workshop's concrete floor, but that didn't stop us from knacking in a puddle of oil.

There was a low sound as someone cleared their throat. Tony pulled back slightly, and I looked over and saw Rhodey and Pepper standing there giving us odd looks.

"Yes?" Tony asked, and he began to slide his fingers up the back of my shirt in which I slapped his hand away, he only smirked. Rhodey laughed slightly, then a serious expression filled his face once more, "What is it?"

"You two might want to get cleaned for this."

* * *

I ran a towel over my hair, not bothering to run a comb through it as I followed Tony into the living room where Rhodey and Pepper sat patiently. I sat on the edge of the table and Tony sat on the couch, eager to hear what Rhodey had to say.

"Well what is it, huggie bear?"

Rhodey breathed in, "I just got word this morning that the Iron Man suit that had been at the military base in Nevada was stolen early this morning at around three am." I hardly had any time to think before Tony responded.

"Was there any video footage?"

Rhodey rubbed his forehead. Pepper spoke up, "That's exactly it..." She brought out her lap top from her bag and brought up a video, turning it to us, "This was at two fifty-one." She hit play, it showed a black and white setting of the entrance to a building, a few seconds past and a man walked up to the door. He was a bald man with a beard and mustache, he looked like a pretentious grandpa, sauntering up to the door and giving a wink to the camera. He walked in and the camera went blank. "There isn't any more footage from any camera in the entire facility, they were all blocked by something."

I looked at Tony who seemed to be in deep thought. He looked up at Rhodey, "Are you sure this is current?" He nodded and Tony sighed. "Obadiah..."

I picked up some skittles that were on the table, popping a few in my mouth, "Who's Obadiah?" Tony looked at me, and something told me I should be worried, very worried. I wasn't worried though, but I felt I should be nonetheless. "Should I be worried?"

Tony nodded, grabbing one of my hands. He looked over at the clock. "I'll tell you on the way to the doctor."

And he told me, he told me everything. And I came to the conclusion that I should be nothing but worried. This man was supposed to be dead. And yet, he wasn't, for some unknown reason. Tony said that Obadiah had tried to kill him with an Iron Man suit of his own in their last encounter, which ultimately led to Obadiah's death, my only guess is that now he was trying to do the same thing, only with one of Tony's actual suits.

Tony held my hand as we waited in the waiting room, "I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to you, and the baby, all right, Ri?" I nodded.

"And I'll protect you too." Tony chuckled and kissed the side of my head.

"I've got twenty bucks says it's a boy."

"Oh, you're on."

"Riley McDermott-Stark?" The nurse called from the hall, and I felt...excited. I grabbed Tony's hand and hopped from my seat to the nurse, dragging Tony behind me.

* * *

"All right, Riley, this is going to be a little cold." The nurse said and she squirted the blue gel onto my exposed stomach.

"Holy shit, that is cold." I laughed and the nurse brought up the ultrasound device and it began to roam around my belly slowly.

"Oh would you look at that," Tony said in awe, looking at the screen. I looked up and saw a small outlined form.

"See that? That's the heart beat." She pointed to the little thumping area. I smiled, there really was a baby in there, and I wasn't just fat.

"That looks like a boy babe, you owe me twenty bucks." I rolled my eyes, but too happy to even care.

"Oh, I think you may owe each other twenty dollars."

"What?" I asked, looking at her. She rolled the device to the left slightly.

"See right there? That's your son." She pointed to the little heart beat, "And that right there...that's your daughter." And...she pointed to another. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Stark, you're going to be parents of twins."


	8. Hormones And Knifing Pillows

**Sorry it's been so long, but here you go, it's not very much and it kinda sucks but here you go anyway. Also, I'm starting another Sherlock Holmes story, so...check it out! :) And I've also had a few ideas about a Gothika fanfic that I'd like to run by at least someone to see if I have a good idea or not. So if you're up for it, let me know! Also, I saw the commercial for Due Date with Robert and Zach Galifinakis, and I laughed my ass off, can't wait until November 5th when it comes out.**

* * *

Dreams, mind numbing dreams, are all I've been thinking about. I've been having the oddest dreams and they always seem to consume my mind, ever since we got the news that I wasn't only having a child growing inside me, but I was in fact, having two growing inside me. Yeah, that's not stressful at all.

I've been meditating twice as much as I used to, but it still hadn't kept my thoughts from slowing. I was five and a half months along, but it hardly looked like I was three months into the pregnancy. I'd asked Dr. Kime about it, he said that some women don't get as big as some others, considering I was thin as a very thin thing before I got pregnant. I don't see how that had anything to do with the growth of the two little babies inside me, but he had a professional opinion, so I didn't verbally question it.

I stood in Tony and I's room, looking at myself in the full length mirror. I turned to the side occasionally, and smiled slightly at how different it was. I walked over to the bed and picked up a little pillow, just as an experiment.

Stuffing the pillow up my t-shirt and fixing it, it made me look like a fully pregnant woman, about to pop. I smiled, so this is what I'll look like about four months. Hmm...

As I was about to pull the silly pillow out JARVIS spoke from overhead.

"T_here seems to be an unknown visitor at the door, would you prefer myself to get rid of them, or will you do the honours?" _I loved how much of a personality the A.I. had.

"No, I'll go." I walked out of the room slowly and through the house, forgetting all about the fake belly I'd made. It took about five minutes to reach the front door, when I did I wrapped my hand around the door handle and pulled it open to reveal a tall man in a gray suit. A gray suit, his head was bald and graying beard and mustache clung to his face. Oh, shit. "Um, hello."

The man laughed, "Whew, look at you. I knew Tony had married off but I didn't expect him to marry such a beauty." He removed his sunglasses and I spotted a thick red scar over his left eye.

"Oh, uh, thanks." I said, closing the door slightly, just in case.

"My name's Obadiah, it's nice to meet you, I'm an old friend of Tony's."

"Yes I know." And I tried to slam the door shut it his face but he caught it with his foot.

"Ah, ah." He stepped inside slowly and looked around. "Hasn't changed one bit..." He said to himself then turned quickly to me, "So when's the baby due?"

I looked at him, trying to keep myself voice steady whilst thinking of a way to call Tony, "What if I was just fat? Then you'd be up shit creek." He laughs, "Four months, if you really must know." For some reason I felt I should tell him because, I guess, I felt proud.

"Boy or a girl?"

"Both, actually."

"Oh?" His eyebrows raised, "It will be a real shame." He said to himself, looking around.

"What was that?"

"Hmm?" I narrowed my eyes at him, what the hell did he mean by that?

"Um, I have to pee. So I'll just be right back, just make yourself at home in the living room." I said my eyes on him as he nodded happily and sat down on the couch. Walking as fast as I could without being suspicious to the bathroom, I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. I shut my eyes and to my surprise tears fell from the corners that I didn't even know were there. But I quickly wiped them off and turned on the shower just in case Obadiah got nosey, and stood in front of the mirror.

"JARVIS, connect me to Tony through his computer at Stark Industries." I commanded the A.I. And suddenly the mirror turned into a screen with blue lines and applications and a little circle opened up in the middle, a camera.

_"As you wish."_

A few short moments later I saw Tony's face through the screen.

"Hey, loser, what's—why are you in the bathroom?" I tried to keep from shaking, I tried.

"Tony..." I rubbed my hand over my face, and I felt my wet cheeks. "Tony, he's here. That man is here."

"Who? Obadiah?" I nodded, I saw his face suddenly harden in anger, his voice was fully expressing it, "Stay in the bathroom if you can, I'll be there as quick as I can." And the screen went black.

I sobbed slightly, but tried to keep myself calm. Stupid hormones, goddammit. "Get a hold of yourself, Riley." I breathed in before I turned the shower off and walked out of the bathroom. Obadiah still sat on the couch, watching TV. "Would you like me to call Tony, and tell him that you're here?"

He turned and looked at me, "Oh, I suspect that you already did that for me."

I spun my wedding ring around my finger out of nerves and gave him a small smile. "I—uh—"

"And I suspect he's already on his way here as we speak." He stood and began to walk towards me, I tried to stand in my place and not show that I was completely scared out of my wits. Obadiah approached me and pulled out a knife from behind him.

"Jesus Christ, where'd that come from?" I jumped, almost tripping over my own surprised feet and his hit me over the head with the handle of it. This seemed all too familiar as I fell to the floor with blood running down the side of my face.

"Like I said before, it'll be a real shame that I have to do this." He pulled me up by my hair, making me yelp in pain. He hit me again, my vision blurred but I fought to keep my eyes open and tried to fight him off. "That'd do no good, Riley, it'll only wear you out more."

I breathed in and punched him the stomach and tried to stand so I could run, but I'd made him even more angry and he grabbed me by my arms and held the knife to my throat. And I suddenly heard the door slam open, and I could faintly hear Tony's voice.

"Tony?" I yelled, trying to hear him, trying to see him but my vision and hearing and everything seemed to be fading.

"Riley!" I felt Obadiah's grip on me tighten and I opened my eyes wider. Tony stood in the living room, but he seemed so far away.

"Tony..."

"Obadiah, please, don't—I—I'm what you want, not her. Just...let her go." I heard Tony say, and I felt the cold knife being lifted from my throat, but then alarm filled Tony's voice, "No!"

And I was dropped to the ground before I could comprehend anything. I could hear Tony fighting with him, punching sounds was all I could hear. I suddenly heard glass breaking and the flapping wings of a helicopter.

"What the hell..." I groaned, trying to sit up but I couldn't. My eyes were opened completely and I looked to see a knife sticking out from my stomach and then any and every emotion and feeling drop from my very being. Tony ran towards me and knelt down next to me.

"Riley...Riley..." I groaned again, reaching my hand up and pulling the knife out and tossing it away. I expected it to be harder to remove, and I expected blood to come out but it pulled out with ease and no blood oozed from my stomach. "Riley, are you okay? Please tell me you are okay..."

I breathed in and out, collecting myself, and then I remembered... "I'm fine, the babies are fine."

"But..." I reached under my shirt, with some difficulty, and pulled out the pillow and tossed it away. "Oh, thank god." Tony breathed out and collapsed on my chest, his arms wrapping around me.

"What happened to Obadiah?"

"He ran off."

"D'you kick his ass?" Tony laughed slightly, still breathing heavily out of shock.

"Yeah, I kicked his ass."

"Good." I breathed in just like him and tried to stand up. Tony helped me to the bathroom where he sat me up on the counter.

As he was cleaning the cut on my face I couldn't help but daydream a bit, due to the lack of blood. I just stared into Tony's eyes, his dark brown eyes concentrated on healing me. His skin had tanned through the summer, yet mine was still a pasty white, but he said he liked that. There were bruises forming at his temple and one at his cheek, but other than that he looked like a million bucks, like he always did. Even with that silly goatee. I've grown quite fond of it, actually as of late. I don't think I could bare to see him without it now.

I felt my hand lift up and trace the facial hair on his chin, he smiled slightly and put a bandage on my temple. I kissed him slowly, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. Fucking hormones.

He wiped them away and hugged me, whispering in my ear. I couldn't make out what he was saying, I could only think about what if I didn't have that pillow to save me from the blow of the knife. I cried even more, not wanting to think of it. He pulled me back and looked into my eyes.

"Riley, come on—"

"I can't help it, I'm sorry."

"I know. But from now on I'm not going to let you out of my sight, at least until Obadiah is caught, and dead." I nodded, "By the way, why the hell did you have a pillow in your shirt?"

I laughed, "I wanted to see what I would look like in four months." He smiled and picked me up off the counter. I followed him into the living room that looked as if a tornado had run through it. I laughed slightly, then winced at the pain in my head. "Maybe we should go some where, just for the next two months, until the babies are born."

"That sounds like a beautiful idea, let's get packing."

"I think I want to take a nap first."

* * *

**I know it kinda sucks and is super short, but I'm currently struggling to find inspiration, maybe I can find it soon. But please review, it always makes my day.**


	9. A vague feeling of happiness

The darkness was illuminating, as was the lamp light in which Tony gazed upon his wife. She'd fallen asleep some time ago, but Tony wanted to spend a bit longer with her before he went to rest on the couch which sat several feet from Riley's hospital bed.

She had just given birth to a beautiful set of twins, a boy; Indio Montgomery, and a girl; Edith Cyra. And Riley had absolutely no energy left whatsoever, she could hardly keep her eyes open after she'd delivered.

Tony held onto her hand, running his fingers across her cheeks every now and then. He himself began to grow very tired as the long hand on the clock spun rapidly. He kissed Riley and lied down on the uncomfortable couch.

Just as his mind was about off, lost in his dreams, the door opened to reveal a tall man with a haggard expression.

"Mr. Stark, is it all right if I speak to you in the hallway, as to not wake Mrs. Stark?"

Tony wanted to sigh and tell him to go away or wait until tomorrow so he could get a little rest in before Riley arose from her sleep with the sun, like she always does. But he nodded and stood with his tiredness rushing through him and he followed the man to the hallway.

"Mr. Stark as you may know I am Riley's therapist," Tony nodded, of course he knew that. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, opening his eyes wide to wake himself a little, "and are you aware of her condition?"

"Vaguely, she explained it to me, but she was half asleep, I hardly understood a thing she said."

The doctor nodded, "Well what it basically boils down to is that Riley uses more brain power than the average human. She has been doing this for a _very _long time, but as of late she's been, should I say...over-heating herself."

"Why? Is it because of stress, the pregnancy?"

Dr. Kime shakes his head and looks down for a moment, "That _could_ be a sub-cause, but primarily I believe that the cause is you, Mr. Stark." The man spoke slowly, as if choosing his words carefully.

"You mean I'm the cause of my wife's psychological distress?"

"I mean to say this in the most professional way I can—"

"I don't care about professionalism when it comes to Riley's well-being." Tony urged him, trying not to raise his voice.

"She's scared to hurt you, Mr. Stark." All thoughts disappeared from Tony's mind, "She's absolutely terrified of hurting the one she loves, she hurts herself in the process of trying to do everything right."

Tony leans his back against the wall and stares at the door to Riley's room. How could she be afraid of hurting him? She wasn't afraid of anything.

"Mr. Stark, why do you think she never told you about her visits with me, or when she went to New York at the beginning of your relationship?" Dr. Kime said, but Tony made no movement in acknowledgment, when suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder, he looked at the man, narrowing his eyes. "Please, consider talking to your wife about this." And with that, he walked off down the hall.

Tony rubbed his eyes and sighed, waltzing slowly back into the room. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon and he figured any chance getting to sleep was close to nil as he spotted Riley's eyes flutter open. She looked so beautiful, she was glowing with tired eyes.

She groaned slightly and sat up slowly, her eyes turning to him and she smirks.

"Hey, where were you?"

Tony sighs and sets upon the edge of her bed, "I was talking with your therapist, Dr. Kime..." She nods, edging him to go on, "I don't like him by the way." She rolls her eyes.

"Ton—"

"He was telling me about your uh...your..." Riley motions for him to continue, and he breathes in, "Riley, he said that you're afraid to hurt me. That you do everything in your power to...not hurt me...is that true?"

Riley breathes in, just like him, and nods slowly, "Perhaps. If that's what the good doctor says..." She then pulls the blankets off and swings her legs over the edge like Tony's. He holds her feeble hand in his.

"Riles, you shouldn't be afraid of hurting me. We're about to embark in parenthood, hurting me should be the least of your worries." Riley squeezes his hand back, unsure, but she smiles and nods slowly.

She's silent for the longest time and then snuggles into his side, "I'm sorry, Tony." He wraps his arm around her and she pulls her knees up, "We're parents Tony..."

Tony laughs, "Who would have thought it?"

Riley smiles, and touches her stomach, now almost as thin as it used to be and he could see a timely expression on her face. He could tell she was glad to have her body back, she was comfortable now.

"Promise me one thing?" Riley spouts quietly into his shoulder.

"Anything."

"Promise we won't get a mini-van?"

And Tony laughs hugging her, "I can't make promises."

Riley groans and throws her head into Tony's lap.

* * *

_I'm not writing this article for the New York Times nor for the LA Times, I am, but I find myself unwriting everything I've written as a whole, if not only for myself, for my two child spawns. I am not...I did this because I'm coming to the end of myself, the end for me it seems or so you all thought. Or is this my prime? Is that why inspiration has been hitting me constantly? Or is it the two screaming children I've strategically placed in a room half way across the house, and yet I still hear that incessant wailing?_

_In the strenuous process of completing a novel, I've found it therapeutic and extremely rewarding to bump my visits with my psychologist from once to three times a week as with added pressure and this immense feeling of satisfaction when I arrive back home to find Tony a wreck of all sorts. Seeing as I now do have these infant children to take care of my novel will, as similar to my last, will be completed without any sort of background knowledge nor research. But I've always been good at pulling things from my ass._

_In my novel I will not be talking about the following bullshit people are used to reading; politics, teenage angst, natural disasters, hipster self-riotous horseshit, and/or football photo-journalism. Despite popular belief, it will be a work of fiction, as has all my literary accomplishments have been. Honest, you have my word. But I don't want to bring your hopes up too early._

_Here's a funny tidbit, a while back my husband asked me if the kids were going to pre-school or not. They were only a year old. He has risen my hopes of getting them out of the house already. And I'm happy now, watching little Indio and little Edith grow with everyday that passes by seemingly so slow. I'm happy to witness vague glimpses of Edith watching her father with such intent and wonder as he worked on a new project. Or how Indio is determined to teach himself how to write with a pencil, like mommy. I can't wait to see what they become._

But until then, I'm stuck being plain old 'mama' for now. Imagine it, I'm a mother. Tony is a father. God help us all.


End file.
